


Ties That Bind

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker gets off on a challenge, Hardison gets off on Parker getting off, and Eliot gets off on this being <i>his</i> decision.  (Consensual bondage.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo: "ropes/chains." Set some indeterminate time in season 3. Apologies for the really cliched title.

"You sure?" Alec asks again. He's lost count of how many times he's checked in, but it's gotta be at least fifty judging from the way Eliot fumes before snapping _"Yes!"_

"Okay, okay," he soothes, looping the chain around the bedpost. "Lord forbid I maybe try to get in touch with your inner feelings during this sensitive display of trust or something. Safe word?"

"Damn it, Hardison—"

"Naw, it can't be that; you say that a lot." Alec grins to himself while Eliot rattles off some other choice suggestions. He could listen to Eliot's rough timbre growl all day, but Parker's waiting for them. Alec reaches up and settles one large hand flat on Eliot's bare stomach. He quiets down immediately, abdominal muscles jumping under the pads of Alec's fingers. "The safe word is 'firetruck.' You wanna stop, just say that." He risks a glance up and has to swallow.

Damn, Eliot is fucking sexy as hell, spread out and laid bare on the bed they bought just for this occasion. His body is cut and chiseled perfection, and even in the candlelight Alec can spot some faint scars. He doesn't look nervous, but Alec spies the tension in his arms and his hands are balled into fists. The cuffs don't allow him much movement, and he can't comfortably grab the headboard's bars to anchor himself.

Still, he's full of bluster when he insists, "I don't need a goddamn safe word. I'm not gonna wanna stop."

Alec drops the leg iron to the mattress and crawls up the bed. He hears Eliot's breath catch when Alec hovers over him, and Alec has to mentally restrain himself from shoving Eliot's free leg up and having a go right there. He dips, catching Eliot's lips with his own, biting Eliot's tongue and sucking it into his mouth to remind them both who's in charge here.

"Tell you what," Alec whispers when they break for air. "Next time, we'll do it your way. We'll cuff you like this on your stomach, gag you if you want, and you'll get to leave when we're _done with you._ But this time, the safe word is 'firetruck,' so deal with it."

He springs back down to the bottom of the bed, effectively ending the discussion, but he's still surprised when Eliot doesn't talk back. Surprised, and pleased. The anticipation mingles with arousal and his hands are shaky when he strokes Eliot's leg from thigh to ankle, and then locks the last restraint.

The click of the cuff is audible, signifying the beginning of another chapter in their relationship. Alec takes a deep, shaky breath and stands up, surveying his handiwork. The sheets are navy silk and the pillows are new and fluffy. Eliot looks like an offering and — jesus christ — almost shy, his eyes cast away from Alec.

This is a huge fucking deal. The fact that Parker hasn't once banged on the door to ask them what's taking so long means even she knows what a big deal this is.

"Damn," Alec manages, and starts shrugging out of his t-shirt and jeans. When he's naked, he smoothes Eliot's unruly hair from his face and heads for the door.

Parker's already naked; Alec isn't surprised. Or upset, he chuckles, taking in her perky breasts and slim physique. "I was getting bored," she says, trying to peer around him. "Are those candles? Can I come in now?"

Alec grins. "Close your eyes," he tells her quietly. "If Eliot says 'firetruck,' everything stops. Okay?"

"Deal," she replies, ever easygoing. She shuts her eyes and lets Alec steer her toward the bed. He goes to shut the door, plunging everything back into candlelight.

Alec sidles up behind Parker, settling his hands on her bare shoulders. Eliot's watching them both, trying valiantly to hide the hitch in his breathing. Alec drops a kiss on Parker's shoulder and says, "Open them."

He feels her jump when she does. "Oh, my god," she breathes, bouncing forward to the end of the bed. Eliot stares at her with rapt attention as she inspects the bonds. Alec's cock twitches when Parker bends over to run her fingers along the cuff around the bedpost.

"These are Fury Tactical leg irons," she gushes, giving the chain a tug. "Sleek black carbon steel, welded chain, with heat-treated internal locks." She touches one of Eliot's cuffed ankles and moans. "Military grade. Usually they cuff your ankles together." She glances up at Eliot, who averts his gaze. "This is good, too, though," she purrs, climbing into the V of his spread legs. "This is really good."

She rubs a tickling finger up the back of Eliot's knee. He snaps at her, jerking his leg. The chain doesn't have much slack; it pulls taut and unforgiving, and all three of them pause. Eliot waits a moment, then tests his other leg more gently. The chain clinks but he can barely bend his knee. Alec had no choice; Eliot can turn the tables on almost any situation. He has a safe word, but that's the only power he can have here.

"Sorry," Parker says, crawling up Eliot's body. "That was mean."

"It was mean," Eliot confirms in a hoarse voice. Parker cuts him off with a kiss, lithe form rocking against his restrained one.

The sight goes right to Alec's cock. He starts stroking himself absently, wandering around the side of the bed so he can watch Parker's breasts press against Eliot's chest.

Parker breaks the kiss abruptly when she notices the way Eliot's wrists are cuffed through the bars. "Mm," she approves, rolling off him to inspect. "Smith & Wesson hinged handcuffs. Carbon steel, black finish, heat-treated internal locks with a double-locking mechanism. Designed to further restrict movement. _Uhn_ ," she groans, using the bars as a brace while her back bows and she throws her head back. "Hardison, you have no idea. No _idea._ "

"I've got some idea," Alec assures her, cock hot and thick now, jutting upwards and demanding attention.

She straightens and grins at him, holding his gaze as she reaches down to strike Eliot's face. Eliot isn't looking at either of them, clearly trying to keep it together. He's half-hard, nervousness warring with arousal. Part of Alec wants to reassure him. The other part loves seeing him taken down a peg — knows that the payoff will be worth the discomfort.

Besides, Eliot hasn't said "firetruck."

As much as he wants to pull Parker in for a kiss and drive Eliot wild with it, he has a feeling this isn't a good time to leave Eliot excluded. So Alec saunters toward the bed, smiling in a way that has Parker grinning back and Eliot looking away so he can pretend it doesn't affect him. Parker pops over to the end of the bed, climbs back between Eliot's thighs, and licks her lips.

"Can I suck his cock? Can I suck your cock, Eliot?"

"Yeah," he manages, and it breaks off into a groan when she dives in.

Alec sits on the edge of the bed to watch her. He strokes his erection with one hand, using the other to play with Eliot. He rubs up and down Eliot's arm, strokes his face, palms his nipples to erect little points and whispers soothing nothings. All the while, Parker's head bobs up and down, tiny hands holding Eliot's hips to the mattress with surprising strength. Eliot's hard as hell now and Parker's taking it all. Eliot's making noises in the back of his throat, and every now and then the headboard rattles when he jerks his hands. Alec's free hand drifts up to Eliot's mouth. Normally the other man at least puts up a token fuss. This time he takes Alec's fingers greedily, slurping them like he's desperate.

Fuck, that's hot.

Alec bends awkwardly and grabs the condoms from under the bed. He tosses one to Parker and they race to see who can roll quickest. It's Parker, of course, mouth popping off Eliot's cock and so that it curves toward his belly and totally distracts Alec. Parker has Eliot ready in seconds, lowering herself onto him with a low, sweet groan that Eliot echoes and Alec almost dies right there.

Parker start riding him, tiny hands gripping his shoulders and hair falling about her face. She's moaning and panting, hers a softer counterpoint to Eliot's rougher, more guttural ones. The headboard bangs as Eliot unconsciously tries to free himself, but neither the cuffs nor the bed agree to yield.

Alec reaches for the lube, squirting strawberry into his hand and rubbing it onto his cock. He coats his fingers and then climbs behind Parker, rubbing a hand down her back with his clean hand before slipping a finger into her. She moans louder, grinding forward onto Eliot's cock and then backward onto Alec's fingers. From the corner of his eye, Alec can see the chains on Eliot's ankles pulled taut, can see the way his lover's calves are quivering.

"I love you guys," he says in all sincerity, replacing his fingers with his cock and slotting into Parker from behind.

It only takes a couple of minutes for Eliot to come, a hoarse, wretched wail torn from his throat. Alec and Parker pause to revel in it, to feel the tiny thrusts he can't control, to watch his back bow up from the mattress before he collapses, limp and covered in a sheen of sweat.

Parker pulls away, forcing Alec to stop sucking a welt into her neck. She shimmies up Eliot's body, purrs something appreciative, and then straddles his face. Alec sits there, mesmerized, while Parker uses the headboard to keep herself steady while Eliot licks her into a frenzy. Alec's gut twists with lust. He pulls their condoms off and tugs Eliot's cock, loving its soft weight, watching Eliot feast on Parker's clit. It's not long before he has her writhing and moaning again, head lolling on her shoulder before Eliot finishes her with a swirl of his tongue. She comes hard, shivering and babbling before falling against the bars, sated.

And Alec can't wait any longer. "Parker," he groans, lubing up again. "Parker, keys."

She moves with more energy than a person should have after such an intense orgasm, rolling off Eliot and diving under the bed for the keys. Alec catches them, getting them gooey with lube while the un-cuffs one of Eliot's ankles. He struggles with the tube as he pushes Eliot's leg up over his shoulder. Suddenly Parker is there, rolling a new condom on and squeezing out more lube onto his fingers. So fucking dependable. He leans over to kiss her, tasting Eliot even as his fingers push into him. He finds that precious little bundle of nerves and teases it relentlessly, rubbing over it again and again until he hears _"Damn it, Hardison!"_ and that's his cue.

He sinks into Eliot, deep and slow, rotating his hips in a sharp circle before slamming home. Eliot grunts, wrapping his free leg around Alec's back, and Parker moans from the sidelines. Alec sees stars; Eliot is hot and tight around him, just like Parker was. He bends down, kissing Eliot before the other man can tell him to hurry up. He tastes Parker there and he licks it up — kisses Eliot until the headboard rattles with the other man's renewed frustrations.

He takes pity on Eliot then, finally abandoning patience and fucking him without holding back. The mattress springs protest, but it's hard to hear over their collective moaning. Alec lifts his gaze to Eliot's face, wanting to see him pliant and fucked-out, so far removed from the confident bruiser he is the rest of the time. But Eliot shuts his eyes and turns his face away, shy despite the wanton sounds he's making for Alec's cock.

" _Look at me_ ," Alec commands — and fuck, Eliot _does_. His eyes are smoldering, open, honest and — and he can't. Alec can't.

He comes with a shout, fucking in and in and in. Eliot's leg drops back onto the bed. He didn't come a second time, but Alec can feel the tension slipping off him in waves. Alec rolls of him to settle against his side. Parker is already circling with the keys, unlocking the other cuffs. Alec tosses the condom away while Parker joins them on Eliot's other side, covering them with the matching navy duvet she retrieved from the closet.

"It's now a safe space," she declares, cozying up.

"Mm-hmm," Alec sighs, resting one hand on Eliot's stomach. "Safe space."

It's a few moments before Eliot moves at all. When he does, it's to finally lower his shaky arms and put them around Alec and Parker.

"You good?" Alec queries.

"Can we do that again sometime?" Parker wants to know. Alec tries to shush her with his eyes.

But Eliot doesn't snap. If anything, he relaxes even further in their arms. "Yeah," he agrees, eyelids fluttering shut. "Yeah, we can do it again."

Parker grins and kisses him, and then Alec kisses them both.

~End.


End file.
